The Truth
by Fire Gemron
Summary: i have an idea, but i need your help. here's my idea: What if Naraku was not evil?
1. authors note

heya! I have an idea for  a story, but I want some info on if I should write it or not…I got the idea when I noticed that there are like no fics about Naraku. There are lots about Fluffy turning good, so what about Naraku?… okay here's my idea:

            What if this girl named Kel came to Inu-Yasha's time. Kel is a half-goddess and she is after her step-sister, Chaos, who is also a half-goddess. While Kel is tracking her, she runs into Kagome and the gang and finds that a curse, set by Chaos, has turned Inu-Yasha and Sessho-maru into mortal humans! Kel also finds some interesting news – Naraku might not be as evil as everyone thought… he might not be evil at all. He is being controlled by none other than Chaos! Can Kel defeat Chaos, cure Inu-Yasha and Sessho-maru, and free Naraku? And, wait, why is Kikyo working for Chaos, too?

alright, that is the summery. Review and tell me what you think. If I get enough positive feedback, I'll finish the story and post it! Thanks all! 

-Fire Gemron-  


	2. Halfgoddesses and curses

hello. well, from the reviews I got, you seemed to think the story idea was good, so here I am with the first chapter! Yay!

I don't own Inu-Yasha. I never did. I just like writing about it…. heh heh. 

Chapter 1. Half-goddesses and curses.

            It was dark. Inside the small restaurant, the part was in full swing. One lone person stood on the balcony, staring into the dark.

She was short, just over five foot, and gave the impression of being strong and sturdy rather than being thin. Still, she was very beautiful. Her longish blonde hair was pulled back partially, the rest cascaded around her shoulders in soft ringlets. She wore a knee-length black dress and soft black sandals. The girl's eyes were a gentle brown-gray, and they were currently gazing at the stars.

Her name was Kel, and she was a half-goddess.

Kel's beautiful eyes took in the stars, but her mind was far away. She was thinking about her friend, Kagome. Kagome had recently told Kel of her adventures in feudal Japan. Kel had a sinking suspicion that Kagome's problems were caused by someone other than her adversary, the demon Naraku. And Kel had an idea who…

A door behind her opened and another girl walked in. Sasha was the only other person besides Kagome who knew about Kel's goddess half.

"Something up?" Sasha asked.

Kel shook her head. "Just thinking."

"Your missing the dance. People are asking where you are."

Kel laughed slightly. "Since when do people care about me?"

"I care, and so does Kagome," Sasha said "C'mon. This is our first formal-"

"Semi-formal," Kel corrected.

"Whatever. Please, come and have some fun," Sasha pleaded.

Kel smiled. "Okay, fine. I'll have _fun,_" Kel said, her voice sounding like fun was the worst thing in the world.

"Sarcasm," Sasha said. "Well, I know you really are Kel and not some imposter."

"Are you saying I'm a smart-mouth?"

"No,"  Sasha said, heading for the door, "you said it, not me."

Kel shook her head and went inside. Still, her worries followed.

*                                               *                                                           *

Kel herself was very much a loner. She couldn't stand large crowds. The young half-goddess was sitting in a tree, debating her current situation. A small, furry, white blob leaped up onto the limb beside her. 

"Hello, Quicksilver."

The small artic fox turned pale brown eyes on her. /I don't like heights. Why are you always up a tree?\

"I'm a squirrel," Kel told her small familiar.

Quicksilver snorted.

Kel had fought hard to gain enough control of her powers to be able to have a familiar. Familiars mostly belonged to witches, but from time to time a goddess would have one. Being a half-goddess, Kel didn't have the power or the control a real goddess had. But she wanted a familiar, so for years she  wrestled with her powers so she could have one.

Kel reached over and brushed the fox's soft fur. "Relax, little one."

/If it is bothering you so much, why don't you go the feudal era?\ Quicksilver asked.

Kel mused silently on that idea for a few moments. Then she said, "Perhaps we shall…"

/Uh-oh, I don't like that tone of voice.\

Kel smiled.

Quicksilver sighed. /This shall be interesting.\

*                                               *                                                                       *

Kel traveled through the well on Kagome's family property. Kagome herself was not there.

At first all Kel and Quicksilver saw was trees. Kel looked around to see if anyone was nearby. She wasn't sure if she wanted to meet up with Kagome or not.

/Oh, look. Lots of trees. You should be happy, Ms. Squirrel.\ Quicksilver said.

_Everyone's a critic, _Kel sighed.

            The girl and her familiar wandered through the forest for a while. She looked for any sign of other goddess magic. If she was right, then there was a goddess's influence here.

*                                                           *                                                           *

Kagome looked over at her companions. "Someone's coming."

Inu-Yasha looked around. He too felt the demon presence. It was frighteningly strong and strangely familiar. 

From the woods came the recognizable form of Sessho-maru. Inu-Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga and faced him.

"What are _you _doing here?" the half-demon growled.

"My business has nothing to do with you, half brother." Sessho-maru said coldly.

"Then why…" Miroku pressed, trailing off.

Sessho-maru glared at him. "If you _must _know, I am looking for someone."

In a tree, watching the confrontation, was a young girl. Her hair was long, curly, red, and shadowing her face. Her eyes were black as pitch. Watching the people below her, the girl gave a feral smile.

"This should be fun," the girl purred.

She held her hands out and a deep, black-blue light glittered around her fingers. The girl held one hand before her face and blew. The glittering light sailed over and hit Inu-Yasha in the back. No one noticed. The girl then blew the other handful of glitter at Sessho-maru.

The effect was immediate. Inu-Yasha stopped talking. His eyes widened slightly as they turned from gold to gray and his ears turned normal. His hair became black. His claws disappeared. _What the hell…?_

In front of him, Sessho-maru had also fallen silent. Kagome and the others watched, horrified, as the demon's long, silver hair turned black. His amber eyes became a dark brown. The stripes and crescent on his face disappeared. The demon watched as his claws vanished, shock playing across his features. He, the great Sessho-maru, was a mortal human!

Sessho-maru and Inu-Yasha stared at each other, both at a loss for words.

The little girl up in the tree giggled.

there it is, chapter one. I'll update when I can, I'm going camping with my family next week, so I probably wont  update until I get back. sorry.

next chapter: Kel runs into Kagome and learns the truth about Naraku, the priestess Kikyo, and the half-goddess Chaos. Also, Naraku makes his first appearance and is something going on between Sasha and Sessho-maru?


	3. The Truth

I'm sorry it took so long…. I've been busy…. 

FG:*looks at reviews* hey! you like me! you really like me!

Inu-Yasha: no they don't.

FG:*gets all teary eyed* they don't?

Kagome: Inu-Yasha, be quiet! they do like you.

FG: Yay!

Kel: What are you people talking about?

FG: Do you like me?

Kel: I have to… you could kill me off.

FG: now I'm sad…….

Inu-Yasha: Just get on with the story!

FG: Oh yeah!

Kagome: oh, before she forgets,  "Fire Gemron does not me or any one else from Inu-Yasha"

FG: thanks, Kagome… I forgot….. hee hee.  

Inu-Yasha: Sigh.

Chapter 2. The truth

Kel, from where she was at, felt a sudden surge of goddess magic. Earlier, Kel had gone to get Sasha, knowing her friend would be of help, for she was also a half-goddess. Sasha and Kel headed off toward to source of the power. Kel had a bad feeling.

The two friends came upon a small clearing. Kel saw Kagome, a monk, a demon exterminator, and a small kitsune. In front of them were two black haired young men.

Kagome spotted Kel and hurried over.

"Kel? What are you doing here?" Kagome demanded.

"You know I was a half-goddess. I'm hunting my step-sister, a girl who calls herself Chaos." 

"Is she a half-goddess, too?"

Kel nodded, "But her powers are _totally _evil."

"What is going on?" Sasha said.

Kagome turned to look at the two blacked haired guys. "Well… That's Inu-Yasha and Sessho-maru." 

            "What? But I thought you said Inu-Yasha was a half demon and Sessho-maru was a full demon. Those two are defiantly human." Kel frowned.

"I know. I can't explain it… They both just suddenly changed into normal humans…"

Kel and Sasha looked at each other. "Chaos…" Kel growled.

Sessho-maru had finally spotted the two newcomers. He stopped growling at Inu-Yasha and turned to face them. He had heard what Kel had said.

"You know the girl Chaos?" he asked.

Kel looked at the former demon and hesitated. "….She is my step-sister. How do you know her?"

It was Sessho-maru's turn to hesitate. "The girl showed up at my fortress not long ago. She said she was seeking refuge. When I woke this morning, the girl was gone, and Rin was gone with her." he said finally.

Kel blinked as Kagome turned to her. "Why would Chaos want Rin?"

The answer was glaringly obvious to the half-goddess. Chaos would use Rin to hurt Sessho-maru. Kel blinked, but refused to answer. She looked at Sessho-maru. She was surprised at how handsome he was as a human. Sessho-maru glanced away, knowing the answer to Kagome's question.

"Well now, why don't we just go rip the kid apart?" Inu-Yasha growled, apparently forgetting he was human.

"It's not that easy," Kel said softly. "Chaos is a half-goddess of pure evil and hatred. She's stronger than she seems."

"But if that's the only way to help Inu-Yasha—" Sango started. 

Kel cut her off with a sigh. "Chaos is my responsibility. I will handle her."

"It would be senseless fighting alone," Miroku said.

"But it's better than getting us all killed," Kel smiled grimly.

"Chaos is a half-goddess. It would be wisest for another half-goddess to fight her." Sasha put in.

"But we don't even know where Chaos is," Kagome said. "Please, stay with us until we find her."

Kel smiled, listening to the various agreements from Kagome's friends. "Alright, we can work together."

/Kel,\ Quicksilver spoke for the first time since they had come. /Do you think this is wise?\

Kel smiled as she picked up the little fox. /Don't worry, I won't let anything happen.\

*                                                           *                                                           *

Only a few days after Kel and Sasha had joined up with Kagome's gang, Kel left. She had an idea on how to find Chaos. She said she needed to see to something and that she would be back later. Kagome had begun to worry about her friend.

Kel headed south. She was determined to find more information on Chaos and her accomplices. Kel already knew  that the two strongest of Chaos's minions was a demon called Naraku, who  Kel  had doubts about, and a priestess named Kikyo. 

_Why a priestess? _Kel wondered as she came at last to her destination: the hut of a seer. 

A seer is one who can see the past, present, and future. They can tell you the answer to any question, if you ask the right question.

_Time for some answers,_ Kel thought as she walked in.

The shop was small and dimly lit. An old blind woman knelt at the back of the room. Kel pushed back a beaded curtain and knelt in front of her.

"I thought you would come, though you did cause me to wonder," the old seer said in a raspy, reedy voice.

"I have some questions for you," Kel said.

The old woman leaned her head to one side. "Oh?"

Kel nodded. "I need to know about the two who work for Chaos."

The old seer smiled. "Hmmm. One helps voluntarily, one is forced to work."

"What about the demon?" Kel asked. "Is he being forced or is he helping of his own will?"

The old seer turned her head away from her. "A good question, young one. The demon wears a bracelet that holds a spell put there by the half-goddess. He acts not of his own."

"Naraku is the one being controlled?!"

The seer nodded.

"Then the priestess, Kikyo, is helping voluntarily?!" 

Again, the seer nodded.

"How do I free the demon?"

The seer turn blind eyes on the girl. "You must destroy the charm that holds the spell." 

/Easier said than done.\ Quicksilver said. 

Kel nodded and laid a few coins on the table for the seer.

*                                                           *                                                           *

Chaos watched the girl  from a tree limb outside the seers hut. Beside her was a handsome man with long, wavy black hair.

"My step-sister is getting very annoying. We must do something soon. Naraku."

"Yes, Mistress Chaos?"

"Follow Kel. If she gets to intelligent, kill her."

"Yes, Mistress Chaos."

tee hee, cliffy.  I'll post more soon. 'till then, review. 


End file.
